


everything is cake. or is it?

by lenaisgood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, One Shot, everything is cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaisgood/pseuds/lenaisgood
Summary: i may have prompted myself? skfhsnsk"lena finds out about the cake memes and decides to change it up a bit so she gives kara a cake but when kara bites into it it's full of kale in the middle"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 295





	everything is cake. or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> as always, sorry for all the mistakes

Lena Luthor was never up to date with the "cool" trends. Social media and all that comes with it never had any appeal to her. She was an old soul that did not know nor did not care to learn about it. She was fine in her little bubble of scientific journals and classic books. _Thank you very much._

Well, that was before. 

Everything's changed when she met Kara Danvers. Suddenly, she was introduced to the crazy new world of memes, cute cat videos and Twitter. 

It took 5 months of constant begging and puppy eyes from Kara until Lena finally _finally_ gave in and created her first ever social media account. The blonde was ecstatic.

Now, Lena was always well-informed when it comes to the newest memes, hottest hashtags and online dramas. The woman even knew what K-Pop was! She was still deciding whether it was a good thing. But if it made Kara happy then oh well... 

It was actually Nia who flooded her timeline with various videos and pictures of everyday items that in reality were hyper-realistic... cakes. The CEO was fascinated. Lena would never admit it to anyone but she spent her entire morning watching video after video and gasping in wonderment when a roll of toilet paper or a can of White Claw turned out to be a cake. _Fascinating..._

It gave her an idea.

After making a few phone calls, her plan was set into motion.

* * *

"I'm so tireddddddd," were the first words that Lena heard as soon as her beautiful wife touched down on their balcony. A few seconds later the supersuit was exchanged for a comfy pair of sweatpants and a soft tshirt. Another second and Kara was sitting next to Lena on the couch. "That slimy violet alien we caught in the morning turned out to be such motormouth. He just can't stop. So annoying! My head's about to blow up. I don't know how J'onn will make it through the night with him."

"Well, good evening to you too, Kara." the younger woman laughed quietly, closing the book she was reading, and leaned forward, softly kissing the Kryptonian.

"Mhmm Now, it is." Kara mumbled, their lips still touching, and deepened the kiss. They kept on making out until Kara's stomach growled in protest making the billionaire laugh. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in 2 hours."

"A tragedy! Two whole hours without food? How are you still alive, darling? We can't let you starve to death. It's a good thing I have a surprise for you. Go take a look into the fridge."

The superhero's eyes lit up with happiness and in a swoosh she was already standing in the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Lena! You didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did! Chocolate Caramel with pecans on top. Your favorite."

"How did you know I was craving a cake!? All these videos Nia retweeted made me want one so bad. Ahhh! I love you so much!" the blonde exclaimed pulling out the cake onto the island in front of her.

With a smile on her face and a fork in her hand, Kara didn't waste any second and happily dig into her treat. She scooped a huge piece onto the fork and shoved it into her mouth. 

As soon as she starts to chew she knows something is wrong. The taste is off. There's no trace of chocolate, no trace of caramel. The cake tastes like...

"KALE!" Kara exclaims in disgust spiting the food into a napkin. 

Back on the couch, Lena bursts into a fit of laughter. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, she holds onto her belly trying to catch a breath. "Your face!" the CEO exclaims, continuing to giggle. There are tears in her eyes. Finding the best pastry chef in National City and paying him an obscene amount of money for a cake that isn't even suitable for eating just to prank the blonde was so worth it.

"Wooooow. My own wife. The betrayal I feel right now is unbelievable, Lena. How could you!?" Kara asks, eyeing the younger woman with cold stare. "My heart is broken. Kryptonite poisoning is nothing compared to this treachery. I. Am. Appalled. Hope, help and compassion for all be damned! Supergirl is losing faith in humanity right now and it's all your fault!" the blonde continues her tirade coming closer to the still giggling woman. Swiftly, she sits herself on the billionaire's lap, her thighs bracketing Lena's hips, and wraps her arms around her neck. "I could divorce you for that, you know? Every judge would agree with me."

"Really? And if I told you there's another cake, the real one this time, at the back of the fridge and a huge serving of potstickers waiting for you in the oven? Would I be excused?" the businesswoman challenged the superhero lifting an eyebrow, her eyes still twinkling with mirth.

"Well, that certainly speaks in your favor. But I'll have you know, I'll still punish you for your cruel diversion later on, Mrs Luthor." Kara said, her voice raspy and low making Lena's insides flutter and tingle with warmth.

"And I can't wait for that, Mrs Danvers." she whispered suggestively, meeting the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
